


Birthday Cake For Sammy

by ishippeditovernight (sonofabitch_awesome)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby, Baby Sam Winchester, Big Brother Dean, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Brother Feels, Brothers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Tags Are Fun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofabitch_awesome/pseuds/ishippeditovernight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little kid trying to make his younger brother a birthday cake. It's so fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake For Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to DMM, the Sam to my Dean. You little shit. ILY. Thank you for this idea.

Dean is six years old and busy in the kitchen, staring at the back of the box of cake mix. He's standing on a twelve pack of bottled beer to reach everything, and there's a couple eggs broken on the floor that he's definitely gonna clean up when he's done. A soft dust of cake mix is on one cheek, up the side of his face, and even in his hair 'cause no one told him this stuff was _hard_ , you have to measure and mix stuff and it's _messy_.

He's trying to mix the cake batter, but it's not quite turning out, is it supposed to look like this? Did he skip a step? And yep, oops, he forgot the vegetable oil. He checks the recipe carefully, memorizing how much he'll need.

When he twists to look into the still-open cabinet, he sees Sammy standing there in the doorway, one hand up to his mouth and frowning, lower lip pushed out around the thumb he's sucking on. "Dee?" he asks softly, the words muffled. He starts forward, dropping his hand as his eyes lock on the cardboard box Dean's still standing on, and that makes Dean quickly clamber off and shove it away farther into the kitchen 'cause darned if he's gonna let Sammy climb on something and fall _again_ this week (stupid curious brother).

"Sammy, I'm _busy_ ," Dean complains, reaching for the vegetable oil. But then as he goes to pour it into a measuring cup, he nearly trips over his brother, who's moved into the kitchen faster than Dean would've thought the kid could move. Oil sloshes out onto the floor and Dean groans, annoyed.

Meanwhile, two chubby hands are grasping up at the counter. Sammy can't possibly see over the edge, but he's zero-locked onto the gray carton of eggs and is reaching blindly. With a squeal of pride, he manages to pull the carton down, and doesn't do nearly a good enough catch.

It falls. Dean winces.

The carton hits the ground, and by some miracle, only one egg is bumped out. There's a loud, wet _whumpfff_ noise, so prob'ly lots more eggs broke, but at least there's just the one more to clean up off the fl--

"Ball!" Sammy cries out, laughing, and stoops to pick up one of the few remaining whole eggs. He flings it straight down at the floor and looks up at his brother happily, expectantly.

Dean doesn't know how, but he does actually hold back a laugh. "Go play, Sammy," he says instead, trying to sound like a grown up but not as angry as their dad sounds sometimes. 

Sammy grins a wide, toothy smile and throws another one.

This is starting to make him mad. Dean sighs, the corners of his mouth still trying really hard to turn up, and picks up his little brother. "Go play," he says, and drags Sammy off.

Once Sammy's in their room with his handmedown stuffed animals and secondhand store toys, Dean hurries to finish. The mix still doesn't look right even with the vegetable oil, but he mixes it up again anyway and then turns on the oven to the precise number it's s'pposed to be.

Somebody knocks on the door.

Dean drags a chair over to see out the peephole, and it's Uncle Bobby! "Hold on!" he calls out as frantic toddling feet sound from the other room.

Uncle Bobby takes one look at the mess in the kitchen and shakes his head. "Do I even need to ask?" he asks.

Dean points to Sammy. "He thought they were bouncy balls," he says. Uncle Bobby runs one hand down his face and shakes his head.

After they get Sammy distracted with the new toys Uncle Bobby brought over, Dean asks for help with the cake, cause he still doesn't know what he did. Uncle Bobby carefully steps between the eggs, dry cake mix, vegetable oil, and water on the floor to peer into the mixing bowl. "You idjits got the whole cake on the floor here," he says gruffly, but Dean grins - he knows when Uncle Bobby is joking. "Did you add three eggs?"

"It said three large ones but we on'y had medium, so I thought maybe I'd put a couple more," Dean says, shrugging.

Uncle Bobby nods. "That'd explain it. Well, you're lucky I had a similar idea." He pulls another box of cake mix from the bag that had Sammy's lift-the-flaps book and blocks, and Dean's face falls. He wanted to do this _himself_!

"Kid, you are six years old," Uncle Bobby tells him. "Gave it a damn good try, too. Ain’t no shame in asking for help."

In the end, it doesn't matter that the cake they end up eating isn't even Dean's. Sammy seems to _know_ Dean tried. After a very loud and mangled (Sammy), off key (Dean), growly (Uncle Bobby) round of Happy Birthday, Sammy climbs down off his chair and runs to hug Dean's legs. "Tahkoo," he says gleefully, and Dean can't help but grin right back.

**Author's Note:**

> The bouncy balls/eggs part was a real thing my nephew did when he was 3. Could not resist using it. :p


End file.
